swd6fandomcom-20200213-history
The Diversity (Jabba's Space Cruiser)
Blaine Hansom searched high and low attempting to locate Jabba’s Space Cruiser, much to the confusion of his friends. After faulty leads, he finally got the information from Wooof that he had sold it in the Corporate Sector. Blaine eventually sent out Nabrun Leids and Rycar Ryjerd to locate it, funding their trip with 10,000 credits. After their disappearance, Blaine set out to find them. While they had found the information on where it was being held, they had also spent the money and an additional 40,000 credits in a casino, landing them in prison. Tek Krodak gambled against Embra the Hutt in the place of Blaine, who had just stolen the ship from her. He wagered the ship back to her for a crew. He won, securing the ship for Blaine legally and forcing the Hutt to send him a crew. Stats Craft: Modified Ubrikkian Luxury Space Yacht Type: Interstellar Pleasure Craft, Flying Fortress of Jabba the Hutt Scale: Capital Length: 160 meters Size Rating: 6 Skill: Capital Ships: Ubrikkian Luxury Space Yacht Crew: 3 (pilot, shields, comms/tractor beam) or 1/+15, gunners: 11 Crew Skill: See Pilots Passengers: 80 Cargo Capacity: 165 metric tons Consumables: 6 months Cost: Not available for sale Hyperdrive Multiplier: x1 Hyperdrive Backup: x10 Nav Computer: Yes Maneuverability: 1D Space: 5 Atmosphere: 280; 800 kmh Hull: 4D Shields: 3D Sensors: * Passive: 40/1D * Scan: 70/2D * Search: 150/3D * Focus: 4/3D+2 Weapons: * Six CEC Turbolasers (retractable) ** Fire Arc: 6 forward aft ** Skill: Capital Ship Gunnery ** Fire Control: 3D+2 ** Space Range: 1-3/12/25 ** Atmosphere Range: 100-300/1.2/2.5km ** Damage: 6D * Four Quad Laser Cannons (retractable) ** Fire Arc: Turret (Two on each side) ** Scale: Starfighter ** Crew: 1 for each ** Skill: Starship Gunnery ** Fire Control: 3D (fired from each gunwell) ** Space Range: 1-3/12/25 ** Atmosphere Range: 100-300/1.2/2.5 km ** Damage: 4D+2 * Tractor Beam Projector ** Fire Arc: Front ** Skill: Capital Ship Gunnery ** Fire Control: 3D ** Space Range: 1-5/15/30 ** Atmosphere Range: 100-500/1.5/3 km ** Damage: 5D Special Modifications: Transmask Mark III Transponder * Three False Transponder Codes Programmed * Alternate names: The Desert Storm, The Krayt Dragon and The Diversity * Bith Computer Retinal Lock ** Once in place, only a retinal falsification system will allow unauthorized users to access ** Users who have access: Blaine, Elayne, Talcoborro, Jack * Cockpit weapons ** Using a code entered in from the command chair, a series of lasers will be shot into the bridge, shooting 7D stun damage. ** Blaine has modified Jabba's "Death Lasers" to a stun setting, however this can be hacked to return it to the original 7D damage Hangar: Room for 6 Z-95 Headhunters and two shuttles Background: Wooof sold the star cruiser to Embra the Hutt, a notorious gangster and collector in the Corporate Sector, for credits and his freedom from slavery. Embra had little success actually using the ship due to all the hidden traps aboard and she eventually put the ship in her museum and left it untouched for years. This is, until Blaine Hansom came into the sector. Blaine used Tek Krodak’s slicing abilities to enter the ship unharmed and arrogantly flew the ship away to Cloud City. About two weeks later, when Blaine brought the ship into the Bespin system, Tek changed the transponder from The Star Jewel to The Diversity, an ironic name that reflecting Tek’s sense of humor. During Blaine’s first year as Baron-Administrator, he was able to add modifications to the ship, while removing some of Jabba’s more impractical ones. Most notably, he put in a military-class X1 hysperspace drive and he removed Jabba’s animal pit. He has additionally decorated the ship with the Rancor skeleton and Krayt Dragon hide (displayed behind the command chair). Both of these items he won in a game of Death Sabacc years earlier. Movement Dial Category:Starships Category:Capital Ships Category:Capital Ships: Blaine Category:Blaine